


No Way! The Head Monster Scientist And That Kid...?! A Heart-Pounding Hang-Out Afternoon!

by wordbending



Series: Alphys Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys-Centric, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: * it’s time for my hang-out day with frisk and i’m sooooo nervous v.v* what if it goes terribly terribly wrong somehow? what if my pancakes do taste horrible? what if they hate the anime i picked?? what if i say the wrong thing and i really hurt their feelings???* ahhhhh they’re here! they’re ten minutes early!!!* wait they’re always ten minutes early LOL. they’re so polite





	No Way! The Head Monster Scientist And That Kid...?! A Heart-Pounding Hang-Out Afternoon!

* it’s time for my hang-out day with frisk and i’m sooooo nervous v.v

* what if it goes terribly terribly wrong somehow? what if my pancakes do taste horrible? what if they hate the anime i picked?? what if i say the wrong thing and i really hurt their feelings???

* ahhhhh they’re here! they’re ten minutes early!!!

* wait they’re always ten minutes early LOL. they’re so polite

* you should see their outfit!!! they’ve got their hair in this cute frizzy bun, they’re wearing a purple dress with like blue flowers on it (forget-me-nots??? idk), and they’ve got a ton of bracelets on their arms. they jangle when they walk - it’s adorable

* anyway i’ve made a really good breakfast! i’m sure it’s going to be super delicious!!! (＠＾◡＾)

* i made pancakes. i mean, duh, i said that already

* they’ve got lots of chocolate chips on them and i drowned them in maple syrup. i also made eggs, which are drowned in maple syrup, for some reason??? frisk has weird tastes >.> and chocolate milk, which thankfully is not drowned in maple syrup. just chocolate syrup!

* frisk wants to sit on the couch. that’s going to make a huge mess but it’s ok. i invented a cleaner that will clean literally anything!!! *_*

* i turned on one of my favorite anime, _Pachi-Pachi! Neon Starlight and Friends._ i hope they like it ;___;

* frisk loved it!!! i’m so happy ^.^

* we got to the episode where galactic queen nebulon appeared (nobody likes her style!)

* frisk really got into it - they laughed at how starlight’s friend sara dresses up neon in her favorite outfits so she can take pictures of her doing magical girl stuff, they cried when galactic queen nebulon almost made neon starlight give up on being a magical girl, and they cheered when neon starlight realized friendship was her real power and blasted away galactic queen nebulon with the power of the rainbow blade and

* (oh no is that a spoiler??? it’s like the second episode lol)

* anyway seeing frisk so happy makes... me really happy

* i remember when they would never react to anything... it was so hard to read what they were thinking. i don’t know why they were like that, but it made me really sad :(

* if someone hurt them... whoever it was... i’ll beat them up (ง •̀_•́)ง

* (or get undyne to do it lmao)

* but now they laugh and cry and get excited about things and it’s really encouraging

* i don’t know if that’s because of me, but... i like to think i’ve helped in some way

* oh! we’ve gotta go! later everyone!

* * *

* frisk is encouraging me to help beat my social anxiety

* so they’re trying to get me to say “hi” and “good morning” to random people on the street??? which like

* ok

* it’s super awkward. *i’m* super awkward

* one time i said “hi” to someone and then started talking to them about mew mew kissy cutie for like thirty minutes

* another time i said “bye” to someone too

* and there was that one time i said “good evening” even though it was 1 in the afternoon...

* and just a minute ago i said “i love you!”

* but... i think it’s helping! ^_^

* i don’t feel like... garbage, i guess. i don’t feel like i want to just...

* nevermind that! this is supposed to be a good day!!!

* and the point is! frisk is helping me a lot!

* i’m glad they’re here :)

* * *

* our first stop of the day is (drumroll please) clothes shopping!!!

* lmaooooo i hate clothes shopping

* frisk really loves it. it’s their favorite hobby. they say shopping is “self-care” which, you know, fair

* so they always drag me along >.>

* they said it’s a “me day” so we’re picking out outfits i want to wear

* ugh but i don’t know what to pick!!! this is why i hate clothes shopping (；￣Д￣)

* hmm. i think i found one i like

* it’s a white blouse with lacey sleeves and big flowers on it. and there’s a pink skirt. it’s really cute!!!

* frisk also found me a bowler hat and oh noooo they’re shoving me into the dressing room so i’ve g2g

* ok i’m back

* i was really nervous because most outfits don’t uh

* flatter my body

* (‘cause i’m fat >_<)

* but it looked really good

* frisk looked super happy when i came out in it!!!

* they said undyne would love it too. i can’t wait to show her

* frisk says i should say “i’m cute”

* and you know what

* i am cute (◠‿◠✿)

* * *

* it’s a me day so we’re going to my favorite place next

* the anime store!!!

* these are EVERYWHERE here lol

* but my favorite one is this one called “anime tamashi”

* it’s got tonsssssss of mew mew kissy cutie stuff *_*

* like comics and figurines and dvds

* it’s even got really hard-to-find games!!!

* i end up spending so much yen when i go here LOL

* but today i’m just here to look!!!

* ...is that i would say but i just spied “But We’re Both Girls”!

* which is of course THE VERY FIRST MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE YURI DOUJIN! FROM 298X!

* it’s so rare! i have to buy it!!!

* but i don’t have any money (　；∀；)

* J/K LMAO

* i’m basically filthy rich ( ಸ‿ಸ)

* omg it only costs ¥5000? that’s dirt cheap... do they not know the value of early fandom of mew mew kissy cutie? before the series exploded in popularity in both japan and the west, only a few doujinshi authors bothered to create content of it, and yuri was especially rare!!! this is an IMPORTANT HISTORICAL DOCUMENT

* i bought it lol

* well frisk bought it for me

* if i had bought it i would have given away its true value by ranting that they were underselling it lmao

* but frisk pretended they didn’t know what it was worth. very sneaky

* now it’s mine!!! mwahaha

* * *

* ok we went and got lunch

* and ice cream!!! （*＾ワ＾*）

* now we’re going for a walk at a nearby nature trail

* not to complain

* but this is making my feet hurt v.v;;;

* so i sat down almost immediately lol

* wait

* frisk is pointing at something. they’re really excited

* it’s a WILD RABBIT!!! ( ✧Д✧)

* i’ve never seen one before!!!

* there are loads on okunoshima but i’ve never been there

* it’s just staring at us

* frisk wants to get closer

* oh no!!! we scared it and it ran away...

* frisk is really sad now ;____;

* i know what will cheer them up!!!

* wooooosh

* * *

* (drumroll please)

* we’re at the pet store!

* frisk LOVES the pet store but i’ve never been in one >.>

* this place is weird

* there’s like ACTUAL dogs

* and ACTUAL cats

* and ACTUAL FISH!!!

* a sentient cat is one of my best friends

* a sentient FISH is my GIRLFRIEND

* oh god there’s lizards

* help me (　；∀；)

* i feel like i’m staring at myself. is that what i look like

* the lizard is sticking its tongue out at me

* ...it’s actually kind of cute???

* kind of fascinating too

* i wonder if monsters have common ancestors with these animals

* did we evolve from them???

* or are we totally separate species

* is it convergent evolution? we happened to evolve similar traits? is there a common “monster” ancestor all monsters came from? did we evolve monster souls and dust first? did we evolve at all or did we just emerge fully-formed from the primordial soup???

* haha i’m rambling

* but there’s so many questions!!!

* i’ll have to research this more

* oh i’m staring at the lizard. whoops

* frisk says i should pet this lady’s dog

* the dog liked it ^_^

* dogs are the same everywhere i guess lol

* * *

* we’re going to get some BOBA!!!

* can you believe i’ve never had boba before

* frisk chara and asriel get boba alllllllll the time

* the three of them are so cute ^.^

* i just ordered for us. i hate ordering stuff, i get so nervous...

* but it’s even harder for frisk to order things...

* they’re still just a kid. and they have to point for what they want, because they don’t like to talk - people don’t like that

* people should really be more accomodating! ugh

* anyway while we’re waiting for our drinks we talked about our day

* frisk’s favorite part was the rabbit u(ㅇㅅㅇ❀)u

* mine was watching anime (´・ω・`)

* and also finding that doujin!!!

* oh our drinks are here

* frisk is already drinking theirs LOL

* i’m... not sure about mine >_>

* i know a lot about boba tea! it’s in a lot of anime these days. did you know it was invented in taiwan but people don’t really know where it came from? a man named liu han-chieh claims to have invented it a thousand years ago based on how the japanese served coffee back then

* but it’s a different thing actually drinking it lol

* frisk looks eager for me to try it though

* oh well. first time for everything

* getting a straw in your snout is harder than it looks >_>

* but it’s actually... really good!（°o°；）

* the boba part of it is weird. it’s, um, chewy, like candy, but it doesn’t really taste like anything. it’s really interesting though 

* but the tea part of it is amazing!!! it tastes like milky tea, i guess? idk but it’s really delicious

* i can see why frisk loves this stuff lmao

* i told frisk i loved it and they gave me a big smile ^.^

* * *

* ok i’m dropping frisk off at toriel’s house now

* it’s been a long day and they’ve got to have dinner and see their friends

* i hope they enjoyed today ^_^ i definitely did

* omg

* they gave me a big hug

* and they said “thank you alphys”

* i’m gonna cry ;____;

* wait wait

* they want a selfie

* hold on

* ok, we took it! i’ll upload it

* UPLOADED ALPHYSFRISK 3-28-301X.JPG * look at frisk’s big smile! and we both made peace signs lol

* aren’t we adorable („ᵕᴗᵕ„)

* oh frisk wants to say something

* 👩🔬 🦎 = ❤️

* awwwwwww :_;

* i told frisk i love them too!!!

* anyway they’re going inside now

* their mom - i mean the queen - i mean TORIEL - thanked me for looking after them today ^_^

* i had a great day! i hope i get to do it again sometime

* bye everyone!!!

* <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to IvySnowy and AuthorX for looking at this fic! Thank you to [Kira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage) for giving me the title!


End file.
